


You Live In My Dreams

by bringbaekexo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT4, Slow Burn, it seems angsty but its not, performance team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbaekexo/pseuds/bringbaekexo
Summary: Junhui doesn't know what he wants anymore. But Minghao - with the help of a few others - is going to help him figure it out.





	You Live In My Dreams

_ January _

 

It's almost midnight, and yet the snow outside glows so white that Junhui doesn’t even need the streetlights to see. He kicks at the snow on the ground as he walks, anxious to get away from the dorm. 

 

This is the peak of his life. He’s achieved his dream of being an idol, and yet he still feels empty. It’s not like he isn’t grateful for the opportunity, but becoming famous is like a sugar rush for him. The high doesn’t last for long, and when it ends, it crashes. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t it,” a voice says behind him in Mandarin. Although he’s a bit shocked at being discovered, he doesn’t turn around or stop walking. Minghao is a light sleeper, so Junhui assumes that he just woke up when he heard the door. 

 

“It is,” Junhui huffs. “The way the snow glows makes it feel kind of surreal out here. Am I dreaming? Are you really Minghao?”

 

He smiles. 

 

“You know Junhui, I'm not sure. Is anyone  _ really  _ who they think they are?”

 

\-----

 

The sweat drips down Junhui’s forehead in continuous beads, seemingly never ending judging from the way he has to wipe his forehead with his sleeve every couple of seconds. 

 

Soonyoung has called the performance team to the practice room simply out of sheer boredom. Junhui’s sudden laugh startles the rest to look at him. “Can someone explain to me why we’re here on one of our rare precious days off?” Chan squints his eyes at their leader and jumps in quickly. “Yes  _ leader _ , please do feel free to explain why we’re here.” 

 

Soonyoung chuckles pleasantly, ruffling Chan’s hair as he passes by to grab his water bottle. He uncaps it and sips slowly while everyone patiently waits for a response. Their leader turns to them after several beats and says, “I just felt like it.” The other three all groan almost simultaneously, glaring at him murderously.

 

Minghao jumps up and without warning, tackles Soonyoung. 

 

\-----

 

The bed creaks as Junhui sits on top of it.

 

Minghao removes his headphones and lifts his eyebrow questioningly. 

“Let me ask you a question,” Junhui says, licking his lips. “Do you love me?” Minghao lets out a startled laugh then schools his expression into one of seriousness. 

 

“Although we’ve known each other for quite a while now...no, Junhui, I don’t,” he says honestly, being as gentle with his words as possible. The older smiles, no sadness present on his face. “That’s too bad,” he says as he moves to exit the room. When he reaches the door, he looks back just in time for Minghao to speak.

 

“That doesn’t mean I never will, though.” 

  
  


**The chilly breeze blows**

**You, who I only think of**

**My January**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I know this was short, but that is all done purposefully. January is the starting of a new year, and with a new beginning, a new tone has been set! This will be a collection of performance team centered stories inspired by their song Lilili Yabbay!


End file.
